plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's Town
The Player's Town was the player's home in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, which consisted of multiple lots that were to be reclaimed from the zombies. Zombies occasionally attacked the player's town, which had a 30-second delay for preparing. The player was armed with various kinds of plants for protecting their buildings. Additional buildings could be built for extra Zombucks or other items. The player could use decorations and paths to decorate their towns. Facebook description Ah, home, sweet home. It’s so nice and comfortable… if only you didn’t have that pesky zombie problem! What plants will you use to defend your house? :- Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page Music Lots Lots were different parts of the town. Before they were unlocked, they were covered in fog. The player would have to obtain a certain item, almost always at the end of a map stage. Note: The player would obtain a new plant after they reclaimed a new lot. *Starting Area (Peashooter, did not need to be reclaimed, as this place and Peashooter were available at the beginning of the game) *The Plantagon Lot (Fog-a-majig required to unlock, Aspearagus was obtained) *The Workshop Lot (Burt required to unlock, Cherry Bomb was obtained) *The Car Lot (Brick required to unlock, Beet was obtained) *The Post Office Lot (Water Bottle required to unlock, Snow Pea was obtained) *The Cafe Lot (Not Dave's Box required to unlock, Jalapeño was obtained) *The Fire Station Lot (Sea Salt required to unlock, Magnet Plant was obtained) *The Flaming Lot (Broken Taco Truck required to unlock, Flaming Pea was obtained) *The Police Station Lot (Deputy Badge required to unlock, Shamrock was obtained) *The Bamboo Lot (Honey required to unlock, Bamboo Shoot was obtained) *The Fitness Lot (Bee Hive required to unlock, Repeater was obtained) *The Chilly Lot (Stick required to unlock, Chilly Pepper was obtained) *The Sunny Lot (Bee-B-Gone required to unlock, Twin Sunflower was obtained) *The Unlucky Lot (The Unlucky Lot Key required to unlock, could not be reclaimed.) *Zombie Paradise (could not be played) Zombie Paradise Zombie Paradises were locations which surround the Player's Town, and supposedly included multiple zombies. These lots were never officially released before the game shut down, and therefore, they could never be played, nor reclaimed. Zombie Sneak Attacks Zombie Sneak Attacks happened at random, caused by either the server or a Facebook friend, in which zombies attacked a lot. If the player successfully defeated the zombies, they would be rewarded with Zombucks. However, if the zombies got into one of the lot's buildings, that building would stop producing coins, and the player would have to repair it in order to make it produce coins again. Town tips *Find a good balance between long paths and practical planting spots. Sure, having a long path is good, but having a long path adequately defended works wonders. *Using a longer path has its consequence in Zombucks. If you are always low on Zombucks, upgrade the plant defense rather than path length. *Prepare for everything. You never know whether or not the next sneak attack will have Conga Leaders or Buckethead Zombies. *Make the path suit to the plants' defense abilities, don't force the defense to match the paths. *There is a maximum of four Beet or Beetboxers that can be placed on a single Wall-nut or Hard-nut. Adding two Peashooting plants or Bamboo Shoots behind the Wall-nuts provides a powerful barricade. *Place Aspearagus or Shamrocks in a central area providing the entire lot to be protected. *Aspearagus, Acespearagus, Shamrock, and Shamrockstar can defend multiple lots against Zombie Sneak Attacks when near the street. These plants only defend multiple lots for computer sneak attacks, Brainball or neighbor attacks will not allow these plants to attack multiple lots. Townspeople Many townspeople and characters such as Crazy Dave and Matilda always walked around the player's town. When they were clicked, they will say some tips or just sample sentences. NPC01.png NPC02.png NPC03.png NPC04.png NPC05.png Crazy-Dave-PVZA-Sprite.png|Crazy Dave Matilda-PVZA-Sprite.png|Matilda Burt-PVZA-Sprite.png|Burt Dodyddd.png|Dottie Quotes *''ABP. Always Be Planting!'' *''All plants can be buffed in combat!'' *''Be sure to guard our homes!'' *''Help others and they'll help you.'' *''I carry Sunflowers everywhere.'' *''Lawnmowers add extra protection.'' *''Make town paths longer, trust me.'' *''More houses means more coin!'' *''My brain hurts.'' *''Planter Boxes are really important.'' *''That tickles!'' *''When traveling always take plants with you!'' *''Where do zombies spend Zombucks?'' *''You can never have too many plants.'' *''You should place plants in town for defense.'' *''You should pretty up the town.'' *''You should try different plant combinations.'' *''Zombie Zappers stop all zombies for 10 seconds.'' Gallery Reclaim sign.PNG|The reclaiming sign ZombiesAttackTown.JPG|The zombies' attack is coming, with townspeople running in fear Workshop.PNG|The Workshop Lot after it has been reclaimed Car Lot.PNG|The Car Lot after it has been reclaimed Post Office.PNG|The Post Office Lot after it has been reclaimed Cafe Lot normal.png|The Cafe Lot after it has been reclaimed Player's Towns :Please follow the Project:User uploads rules if you decide to upload your town. CD Town.PNG|Crazy Dave's Town MH Town.PNG| 's Town CurrentTownArea-Drek.png| 's Town StarfruitysTown.png| 's town PK MaryMae's Town.png| 's Town Untitled-35.png| 's Town Dhimas Town PvZ Adventure.PNG| 's Town 1185071 530639277005404 1944358474 n.jpg| 's Town Louse.png| 's Town Wintermelon town update 1 mildew meadows.PNG| 's Town My Town.JPG| 's Town I King123's PVZA Town.png| 's Town Trivia *The shed shown in PopCap's first photo of the player's house is wider and has a window on it, while in the game it was thinner and there is no window. *Each lot found in the Player's Town (except for the Starting Area, Unlucky Lot, and Zombie Paradise) corresponded to what content will appear after being unlocked. **The Plantagon Lot unlocked the Plantagon. **The Workshop Lot unlocked the Workshop. **The Car Lot unlocked Crazy Dave's Car. **The Post Office Lot unlocked the Post Office. **The Cafe Lot unlocked the Cafe. **The Fire Station Lot unlocked the Fire Station. **The Flaming Lot unlocked Flaming Pea. **The Police Station Lot unlocked the Police Station. **The Bamboo Lot unlocked the Bamboo Shoot. **The Fitness Lot revealed the Weightlifter Zombie (relating to fitness). **The Chilly Lot unlocked the Chilly Pepper. **The Sunny Lot unlocked the Twin Sunflower. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Player's Town